


спаркл

by yablochkey



Series: jinyoung-noona fan club [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fem!Jinyoung, Fluff, Genderbending, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: что-то там в Югёме щёлкает в этот момент, включается и нежно-нежно гудит
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Series: jinyoung-noona fan club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770376
Kudos: 5
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	спаркл

— Брайан-хён.  
Ёнхён оборачивается и немного щурится: в клубе темно и разглядеть что-то довольно тяжело.  
— А, Югём-а, привет. Давно тебя не видел, — он улыбается одними губами, и ему страшно идёт. — Ты с командой?  
— Вроде как, — пожимает плечами Югём и оглядывается по сторонам: команды рядом не находится.  
— Как обычно, — хмыкает Ёнхён. — Хочешь что-нибудь? — спрашивает он, хотя его рука уже тянется за стаканом.  
— Хочу, — честно признаётся Югём. Денег у него особо нет, а пить здесь всегда было дорого. Если бы не Ёнхён, Югём бы, наверное, бегал за соджу в соседний 7/11. — Можно вкусное?  
— Тебя в кафе надо водить, а не в клубы, — смеётся на это Ёнхён, но послушно что-то смешивает за баром.  
— Я думал, мы просто поедем домой и закажем пиццу, — Югём наваливается на стойку и подпирает подбородок ладонью. — А у них тут какие-то дела, на обсуждение которых я как всегда не приглашён.  
Ёнхён пожимает плечами и передаёт ему высокий бокал с чем-то розоватым. Югём прижимается губами к соломинке и делает глоток — коктейль оказывается сладким и ягодным.  
— Здесь вообще алкоголь есть? — подозрительно щурится Югём, и Ёнхён искренне смеётся.  
— Вот и расскажешь мне об этом через полчаса.  
Югём рассеянно кивает и возвращается к коктейлю. Ёнхёна окликает кто-то из посетителей, и он уходит на другой конец бара. Без его компании Югёму как-то сразу становится не по себе — он сидит один в хорошем клубе и пьёт коктейль, который бы уместнее смотрелся в руке какой-нибудь девочки. Выглядит, наверное, ужасно глупо, и от мысли об этом Югём только ожесточенней присасывается к соломинке, надеясь побыстрее допить.  
Сидеть так откровенно скучно, но уходить одному тоже совсем не хочется. Югём, наверное, кажется со стороны совсем неудачником, на нём ещё как назло совсем простая футболка и потрепанные кроссовки.  
Танцевать не хочется, поэтому Югём так и сидит со своим коктейлем и колупается в телефоне. Никто не пишет, нормальные люди либо спят, либо учатся, либо отдыхают в клубах — и наверняка куда успешнее Югёма. Насколько жалким будет начать сейчас смотреть компиляцию самых милых видео со щенками? Югём прижимается щекой к прохладному стеклу бокала и вздыхает. Надо было ехать домой и залипать в аниме.  
Кто-то садится рядом, и Югём улавливает слабый запах духов. В другой день, он бы, наверное, даже пофантазировал о том, как бы знакомился с красивой девушкой, но сегодня он не в настроении. Коктейль внезапно заканчивается, и Югём совсем расстраивается: попросить ещё один у него не хватит наглости.  
— Видела, как вы выступали сегодня, — говорит кто-то рядом, и Югём, вздрогнув, инстинктивно блочит телефон — экран гаснет, скрывая в темноте его кошек и бесконечный запас рыбки в Neko Atsume. — Ты хорошо танцуешь.  
До Югёма даже не сразу доходит, что обращаются к нему. Он глуповато моргает, а потом, кажется, краснеет.  
В следующую секунду он понимает несколько простых, но важных вещей: во-первых, с ним заговорила девушка, во-вторых, она определённо старше, и в-третьих, она ужасно красивая.  
— Спасибо, — бормочет Югём. Его щёки пылают. — Я не видел тебя, — добавляет он зачем-то и едва сдерживается от желания удариться лбом о столешницу.  
— Вокруг вас была такая толпа, что не удивительно.  
Девушка — волосы, ложащиеся на грудь, слабый блеск серёжки в ухе, красивый серьёзный рот — она не похожа на тех, кто знакомится первой, не похожа на ту, которая бы могла захотеть познакомиться с Югёмом. Это странное чувство, и Югём, наверное, даже немного боится, что это сон или хуже — какая-то жестокая шутка.  
Духи у неё очень приятные. Если бы он немного наклонился к ней, то мог бы почувствовать их аромат ещё отчётливее.  
— Будешь что-нибудь? — спрашивает она, и Югём совсем теряется, потому что, во-первых, девушки никогда не предлагали купить ему выпить, и, во-вторых, на самом деле он совсем не разбирается в алкоголе.  
Он пожимает плечами, а потом всё-таки говорит:  
— Что и ты?  
Девушка как-то странно смотрит на него, но потом улыбается.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Югём, потому что молчать неловко, а ничего другого ему в голову не приходит.  
— Джинён, — отвечает девушка. Как зовут Югёма, она не спрашивает. Ауч.  
— Ты здесь одна? — Югём принимает из её рук стакан с чем-то тёмным. Как-то сразу это всё начинает казаться плохой идеей. Бэмбэм говорит, что Югём пьяным похож на милого щенка. Но девушкам, наверное, нравятся щенки?  
А вдруг ей больше нравятся кошки?  
Ёнхён за плечом Джинён удивлённо вскидывает бровь. Югём надеется, что по его лицу не заметно, насколько он в панике.  
— Если бы, — говорит Джинён, но она не кажется недовольной. Она бросает взгляд куда-то в сторону, но Югём не успевает проследить за ним. С какими людьми вообще могла прийти Джинён? Югём не представляет.  
В стакане, кажется, всё-таки виски — Югём морщится от того, как оно горчит на языке. Джинён не пьёт — просто рассматривает Югёма внимательными тёмными глазами. Стакан слабо блестит в её пальцах — Югём замечает тоненькое, изящное кольцо на указательном.  
Что будет, если предложить ей потанцевать? Почему-то кажется, что она откажется. Пытаться завязать разговор тоже кажется глупым — тут всё равно слишком шумно для этого, да и о чём Югём будет говорить — о комиксах? Было бы забавно, если бы ей они правда нравились... Югём едва отговаривает себя от того, чтобы спросить нравится ли ей Тони Старк.  
Она бы могла быть Тони Старком, а он бы её Питером Паркером.  
Господи, качает головой Югём и делает большой глоток.  
— Ты часто сюда ходишь? — всё-таки пытается Югём.  
Джинён неопределённо пожимает плечами.  
— Я вообще редко бываю где-то, кроме работы. Просто нет на это времени.  
Это намёк? Югём совсем ничего не понимает. Он не умеет общаться с девушками, и намеренно флиртовать у него тоже никогда не получается. Лучше бы Джинён заговорила с кем-нибудь другим, а Югём бы просто наблюдал за ней издали и придумывал всякие невероятные варианты развития событий. Представлял бы, как она подсела к нему, а он бы совсем не смутился.  
Как-то резко Джинён наклоняется к нему, к его лицу, и Югём упирается взглядом в круглый, мягкий кончик её носа. Духи — что-то свежее и лесное, непривычное для такого места. Югём словно выныривает из облака сигаретного дыма и алкоголя — от них никуда не деться на Хондэ — и делает первый вдох.  
— Родинка, — говорит Джинён и улыбается — в первый раз по-настоящему. У неё пухлые, очень нежные губы, но из-за света Югём не может понять, накрашены они или нет. — Делает тебя сразу в десять раз симпатичнее, — добавляет она с ухмылкой, и Югём боится, что взорвётся от смущения.  
Видимо, в этот момент что-то в его мозгу выходит из строя, потому что Югём на полном серьёзе спрашивает:  
— Хочешь поцеловать?  
Когда Джинён смеётся, её глаза чуть сужаются, а в их уголках появляются крошечные морщинки.  
— Хочу, — кивает она и, положив Югёму руку на плечо, подаётся вперёд.  
Она целует его под глазом — её губы оказываются тёплые и чуть влажные от виски. Югём — дурак — едва не тянется за ней, когда она отстраняется.  
У неё звонит телефон — его не слышно, но он вибрирует и загорается в её кармане.  
— Кажется, мне пора, — говорит Джинён — Югём ищет в её голосе сожаление.  
Она сбрасывает звонок и отворачивается куда-то к танцполу — надо взять у неё номер, думает Югём — и буквально через полминуты к ним подходят какие-то ребята.  
— Джинён-а, — кажется, зовёт один из них, Югём не уверен, он плохо читает по губам.  
Джинён кивает и позволяет взять себя за руку, позволяет поправить себе волосы. Югём смотрит и не может отвести взгляд — какая она красивая, какой он дурак. Быть обманутым ребёнком так не круто, вот бы она никогда даже не смотрела в его сторону—  
— Пока, — говорит Югём на прощание, но Джинён не оборачивается — то ли не слышит его, то ли просто решает не отвечать.

Югём быстро забывает о произошедшем: у него совсем нет времени на то, чтобы волноваться из-за какой-то красивой нуны, которая поцеловала его в клубе, когда он уже вторую неделю сидит без работы и игнорирует звонки от мамы. За последнее ему ужасно стыдно, но, правда, он совсем не знает, как с ней об этом говорить.  
На самом деле Джинён снится ему в ту ночь — на ней та же серая кофта с высоким горлом, только волосы собраны в свободный хвост. Югём вертит в пальцах её длинную серёжку и иногда случайно задевает мягкую, розоватую мочку. Джинён всё смотрит внимательно, но не сердито, только глаза — знающие и насмешливые.  
Хочется, чтобы она улыбнулась.  
Всю неделю Бэмбэм покупает еду на двоих, говорит, что это окей, и Югём бы сделал для него то же самое — что это, в общем-то, правда. Югём просматривает объявления о доступных вакансиях, но ему ничего не нравится: сложно мириться с реальностью, когда ты потерял работу своей мечты. Югём перестал отключать звук в телефоне и вообще старается с ним не расставаться, вдруг позвонят и скажут, что всё окей, можешь возвращаться на работу...  
Мало ли танцевальных студий в Сеуле, думает Югём, а потом проверяет почту — просто на всякий случай.  
С тренировки он возвращается уставшим, но сегодня это не хорошо знакомое, приятное чувство, а что-то тяжёлое и отчаянное. Есть хочется просто чудовищно, но Югём решает не заходить в магазин, потому что знает, что можно будет поужинать чем-нибудь дома. В подъезде тепло и светло, и Югём расстёгивает куртку и снимает шапку, пока поднимается по лестнице. Вечерами становится совсем холодно, и Югёму странно думать, что до зимы осталось всего-ничего.  
На лестничной клетке четвёртого этажа он цепляет взглядом знакомый силуэт, а дальше больше — и чуть растрепавшиеся волосы, и горловину той же серой кофты, виднеющуюся из ворота пальто, и то же кольцо на указательном пальце. Джинён не замечает его — возится со входной дверью, звеня брелоками на ключах. Не очень удобно, когда обе руки у тебя заняты пакетами с продуктами из ближайшего супермаркета.  
У Югёма теплеют щёки.  
— Давай подержу? — подаёт голос Югём, и Джинён, вздрогнув, поднимает на него взгляд. Видеть её на свету странно — она кажется немного усталой, словно после долгого дня. Она говорила, что много работает, да?  
Югём замечает розоватый тинт на её губах.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — вместо ответа с опаской спрашивает Джинён. Югём морщится — она же не подумала, что он какой-то крипи сталкер?  
— Вообще-то живу. На шестом.  
Джинён долго молчит, потом всё-таки кивает:  
— Подержи.  
Пакеты тяжёлые даже для Югёма, а он на голову выше Джинён и теоретически на порядок сильнее. Джинён пытается незаметно встряхнуть затёкшими запястьями, но Югём так неотрывно следит за ней, что просто не мог бы этого не увидеть. Накрывает каким-то тупым желанием подержать Джинён за руку, а потом приготовить ей ужин. Жалко, что Югём на кухне просто ходячая катастрофа.  
Джинён наконец открывает дверь и, войдя в квартиру, щёлкает выключателем. Югём протягивает ей пакеты через порог, и Джинён как-то неуверенно их принимает. У неё совсем холодные пальцы.  
— Спасибо, — говорит она очень мягко. Вьющаяся прядь падает ей на лицо, и Джинён торопливо убирает её за ухо.  
— Я пойду? — Югём медленно пятится: уходить не хочется, и он ещё наивно надеется, что у него найдётся повод задержаться. Может, Джинён позовёт его к себе. Глупо об этом думать.  
— Да, наверное. Ещё раз спасибо, — говорит Джинён — и машет Югёму на прощание.  
Югём взлетает по лестнице на свой этаж и долго стоит под дверями. Наверное, ему это снится, но даже если так — это всё-таки очень хороший сон.  
— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Бэмбэм, стоит Югёму зайти на кухню.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Сразу понятно по мечтательному выражению лица, — говорит Бэмбэм, бросив на него короткий взгляд, и возвращается к своему телефону. Он агрессивно переписывается с кем-то 24/7 и при этом успевает встречаться с людьми каждый вечер, отлично учиться и следить за безупречностью своего внешнего вида. Югёму о таком только мечтать.  
— Помнишь, рассказывал про нуну в клубе? — начинает Югём, и Бэмбэм даже откладывает телефон в сторону.  
— Конечно. Что с ней?  
— Она живёт на четвёртом.  
— Ты разговаривал с ней? — Бэмбэм вытягивает стул из-под стола и кивает, мол, садись и докладывай.  
— Ну можно и так сказать, — пожимает плечами Югём. Как-то разом всё произошедшее начинает казаться бессмысленным и неловким. — Подержал её пакеты, пока она открывала дверь в квартиру.  
— Ставь цели: в следующий раз постарайся помочь ей донести пакеты до дома, — говорит Бэмбэм деловым тоном, а потом подмигивает.  
— Фу, больше никогда так не делай, — кривится Югём, и Бэмбэм бросает в него мохнатый леопардовый тапок.

После этого он видится с Джинён всего раз — она тогда ждёт такси у подъезда, и Югём, вышедший из дому за туалетной бумагой, только и успевает, что окликнуть её. На улице вечером уже совсем по-ноябрьски холодно, и Джинён прячет порозовевшее лицо в тёмно-синий шарф. Когда она поднимает взгляд, Югём давит из себя нервное "привет" и пытается улыбаться. На Джинён сегодня совсем нежная розовая помада. Югём не хочет ничего этого замечать.  
— Привет, — она неопределённо взмахивает рукой в тонкой перчатке, и волосы, падающие ей на грудь, движутся тяжёлой, тёмной волной.  
— Слушай, — начинает Югём, так и не решив, что собирается сказать, но это оказывается неважным: из-за поворота показывается такси, и Джинён виновато пожимает плечами. Она садится в подъехавшую машину, и Югёма снова накрывает этим чувством — будто он ребёнок, которого разыграли.  
— Увидимся, — говорит он на прощание, хотя Джинён уже захлопнула дверцу и никак не смогла бы его услышать.

В пятницу вечером Югёму звонит Бэмбэм.  
— Югём-а, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы не ночевать сегодня дома?  
— Бэмбэм, серьёзно.  
Югём тяжело вздыхает, но Бэмбэм едва ли слышит это за шумом. В торговом центре достаточно людно даже в такое позднее время, и Югём уходит в сторону стеллажей с постельным бельём в надежде, что там будет потише.  
— У нас на кухне сейчас сидит самая красивая девушка Сеульского Национального Университета, — громким шёпотом сообщает Бэмбэм, и Югём закатывает глаза. Какая из тысячи. — Пожалуйста, у тебя есть шанс сделать меня счастливым.  
— Иногда я тебя так ненавижу, — начинает Югём, но Бэмбэм знает, как достичь желаемого, и, если честно, отсутствие Югёма на вечер — это для него даже не квест.  
— Я заплачу.  
Югём дёргает одну из мягких подушек за угол.  
— Сто тысяч вон, — говорит он, разглядывая ценники.  
— Пятьдесят.  
— Семьдесят пять.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит Бэмбэм самым противным своим голосом и кладёт трубку, пока Югём не успел передумать.  
Интересно, если он спрячется где-нибудь среди одеял, он сможет переночевать в магазине?

На Джинён свободная футболка и домашние штаны, которые выглядят ужасно мягкими. Она застывает на пороге квартиры, и долгую минуту они с Югёмом просто обмениваются взглядами.  
— Прости, что так внезапно, — начинает Югём. У него дрожат руки, и он боится, что всё-таки выронит пакет с пирожными, которые он купил по дороге. Почему-то именно в эту секунду он задумывается о том, любит ли Джинён сладкое в принципе, — возникает чувство, что нет. Югём надеется, что хотя бы улыбка окажется достаточно виноватой. — Но можно переночевать у тебя?  
Джинён смотрит на него абсолютно убийственным взглядом.  
А потом отступает в коридор и открывает дверь пошире.  
У неё небольшая и какая-то пустая квартира — минимум вещей, только самое необходимое. Зона кухни кажется почти нетронутой, только на холодильнике висит какой-то листок — кажется, список дел. В раковине из посуды только чашки — Югём подозревает, что Джинён почти не обедает дома. Самым обжитым оказывается письменный стол — там ноутбук, куча каких-то папок, журналов, книг. Джинён замечает любопытный взгляд Югёма и торопливо сгребает всё в более-менее упорядоченную кучу.  
— Работа, — говорит она, и Югём кивает, как будто что-то понимает.  
— Мне просто негде остаться, — Югём переминается с ноги на ногу в дверном проёме. — Не знаю, почему я вообще первым делом подумал о тебе. Я принёс пирожные, но понятия не имею—  
Джинён нетерпеливо взмахивает рукой, обрывая его на полуслове.  
— Я ложусь спать в одиннадцать. И ты тоже, — говорит Джинён и заглядывает в шкаф, стоящий в углу комнаты. — У тебя есть, в чём спать?  
— Нет, — качает головой Югём. — Я как-то не планировал, что так выйдет.  
— Штаны будут короткие, но футболка должна подойти, — Джинён отдаёт Югёму стопку одежды. — Можешь принять душ, чистые полотенца на верхней полке, — она указывает на дверь в ванную кивком головы.  
— А, спасибо, хорошо, — рассеянно отзывается Югём и, помедлив, пятится в сторону ванной. Джинён не сводит с него взгляда до тех пор, пока он не исчезает в дверном проёме.  
Ванная оказывается чистой и тоже какой-то пустоватой, минимум вещей на полках, только корзина с бельём забита почти до верха. Югём снова задаётся вопросом, как часто Джинён бывает дома. Он быстро принимает душ, намылившись гелем, нежно пахнущим чем-то цветочным. Почему-то кажется, что Джинён специально искала что-то без резкого запаха.  
Югём находит полотенце и, тщательно вытеревшись, натягивает вещи, которые дала ему Джинён. Они определённо мужские — хотелось бы думать, что её брата, но Югём сомневается — майка оказывается мягкой и свободной, а вот штаны едва прикрывают Югёму щиколотки. Югём критично рассматривает себя в зеркале и, может быть, немного расстраивается: перед Джинён хочется выглядеть хорошо.  
Когда он выходит из ванной, Джинён уже переоделась в пижаму — бледно-серые рубашку и штаны. Она убрала волосы в хвост, и Югём замечает, что у неё достаточно большие розоватые уши — за такие, наверное, могли бы дразнить в школе. Джинён, кажется, замечает его взгляд и трёт мочку между пальцами.  
— Правда короткие, — говорит она, и её голос звучит совсем устало, будто она имеет в виду что-то другое. — Пойдём спать.  
Югём кивает и послушно идёт за Джинён в комнату. Он почему-то решил, что она достанет ему футон, но вместо этого Джинён указывает на кровать.  
— Ложись у стены, — она откидывает край одеяла и бросает выжидающий взгляд на Югёма, но тот мешкает. Просто по тону голоса Джинён понятно, что для неё это ничего не значит, что Югём — это парень-сосед, который попросил помощи. Становится стыдно и немного противно от самого себя: может, для Джинён это всё мелочи, только Югёму она нравится — с той самой секунды, когда она наклонилась, чтобы тронуть губами его щеку.  
— Нам хватит одного одеяла? — спрашивает Югём и всё-таки послушно забирается на кровать.  
— У меня нет другого, но я возьму нам плед, — Джинён распускает волосы, и они рассыпаются по её плечам. Югём укладывается, прижавшись спиной к стенке, чтобы между ним и Джинён было побольше места — чтобы им не пришлось прикасаться друг к другу. Джинён берёт плед со стула и бросает его Югёму. — А, выключи, пожалуйста, звук на телефоне, — просит она и уходит к окну, чтобы закрыть шторы.  
Югём прикрывает глаза и уже спустя пару минут на него накатывает страшная сонливость. Он понимает, что Джинён легла рядом по тому, как немного просел матрас, и, устало моргнув, бросает на неё взгляд. Она что-то недолго делает с телефоном — может, ставит будильник — и, слабо улыбнувшись Югёму, выключает свет.  
В темноте их близость кажется оглушающей — протяни руку и дотронься. От Джинён слабо веет теплом, каким-то домашним уютным чувством — это странно, наверное, учитывая, что они едва знакомы, что Джинён взрослая и серьёзная, что, даже несмотря на эти жалкие сантиметры между ними, она остаётся бесконечно далёкой.  
— Доброй ночи, — шепчет Югём и на секунду даже сомневается, произносит ли он это вслух или только у себя в голове, но Джинён мягко трогает его плечо, и Югём засыпает.

Часы показывают 8:03, когда Югём открывает глаза. Он садится в постели и долгую минуту просто разглядывает залитую светом комнату. Кажется, что у Джинён совсем нет памятных вещей вроде фотографий или открыток, но зато везде лежат книги, книги, книги. На письменном столе не оказывается ноутбука — наверное, Джинён взяла его поработать.  
Из кухни доносятся приглушённые голоса — видимо, из-за них Югём и проснулся. Удивительно, как хорошо он спал в незнакомой постели. Хёны говорили, что он никогда не храпит и не пинается, только иногда разговаривает во сне... Югём потирает ладонями потеплевшие щёки. О чём он вообще думает.  
Он как может аккуратно застилает постель и проверяет сообщения на телефоне — там только смайлик-сердце от Бэмбэма и бесконечные уведомления об обновлениях на ютуб-каналах. Даже жаль, что Югём проснулся: едва ли ему стоит выходить из комнаты, пока Джинён не одна, но сидеть взаперти тоже не хочется — кажется, что он подглядывает за её жизнью или что-то такое.  
Югём набирает Бэмбэму короткое "семьдесят пять тысяч вон И ужин" и открывает ютуб, чтобы посмотреть новое видео от 1М.  
Он не успевает дойти даже до трети, когда дверь открывается, — Югём вскидывает голову, чтобы поздороваться с Джинён, только на пороге оказывается не она, а один из парней, которые были с ней в клубе.  
— Парниша с Хондэ, — говорит он без особого удивления. — Ты же говорила про соседа, — бросает он через плечо, и секунду спустя за его спиной появляется недовольное лицо Джинён.  
— Он живёт выше.  
Парень хмыкает, и Югём теряется, пытаясь понять, что это должно значить.  
— Джебом, — Джинён трогает его за локоть. — Ты опаздываешь.  
— Представляю, как ты сейчас этому рада, — бормочет Джебом и проносится мимо Югёма, чтобы забрать какой-то пакет в углу комнаты. Он уже собирается уходить, когда внезапно останавливается и внимательно разглядывает Югёма.  
— Это мои вещи? — спрашивает он, вскинув бровь, и Югём растерянно таращится на Джинён.  
Та тяжело вздыхает и просто качает головой.  
Когда Джебом уходит, Джинён отводит Югёма на кухню и делает ему кофе.  
— Я попросила Джебома заехать в магазин по пути, — говорит она и пододвигает к Югёму пакет с продуктами. Возьми, что захочешь, я не знала, что тебе нравится.  
Югём выбирает кимбап с тунцом и сырный рамён. Джинён закусывает губу, наблюдая за ним — Югём не понимает, что значит это её выражение лица.  
— Это же окей? Он не подумал ничего странного? — торопливо спрашивает Югём, а потом с ужасом добавляет: — Он же не твой парень?  
Джинён смеётся.  
— Уже давно нет.  
Югём с облегчением вздыхает и даже немного улыбается.  
— Спасибо, что помогла, Джинён-нуна.  
Что-то меняется в её лице в этот момент — будто на секунду Джинён опускает копья и разрешает просто взглянуть на себя. Это длится всего секунду, но Югём замечает, Югём теперь знает, что там что-то есть. Он улыбается шире.  
— Я пойду, хорошо?  
— Стой, — окликает она его и, кажется, сама этого смущается. — Наверное, пора бы уже спросить, как тебя зовут.  
— Югём. Ким Югём.  
Она кивает и, проходя мимо Югёма к раковине, ерошит волосы у него на макушке. Убрав грязные чашки, Джинён на секунду просто останавливается, задумавшись, а потом говорит:  
— Возьми мой номер, — и на вскинутые от удивления брови Югёма добавляет: — На всякий случай. Предупредишь заранее, если будет негде переночевать.  
Югём выдыхает мягкое “ох” и кивает. Его сердце делает какие-то странные кульбиты у самого горла.  
Уже на пороге квартиры Югём трогает её за руку — удивительно нежная и маленькая ладонь просто теряется в югёмовой.  
— Джинён-нуна, я тебе хоть немного нравлюсь? — спрашивает он, и, господи, как же жалко это звучит.  
Джинён закусывает губу и долго молчит. Потом всё-таки отвечает:  
— Если бы не Джебом с Джексоном, я бы не подошла к тебе в тот вечер.  
Югём не понимает, что всё это значит, но Джинён не даёт ему шанса спросить. Она коротко машет ему на прощание и закрывает дверь.  
Югём остаётся околачиваться у её порога ещё долгую минуту. Интересно, он всегда будет чувствовать себя таким дураком рядом с ней?

— Я не понимаю. Сначала она дала мне свой номер, а потом отшила, да? — Югём прижимается щекой к банке пива, её аллюминиевый бок приятно холодит кожу. Они с Бэмбэмом пересматривают древние выпуски “Разрушителей легенд”, ну, про мосты, рушащиеся от шагов, и всё такое. Бэмбэм правда отдал Югёму семьдесят пять тысяч вон и даже заказал им на двоих курочки.  
— Может, она не против общаться, но не хочет давать тебе надежду на романтические отношения? — предлагает Бэмбэм, но Югём только пожимает плечами. Чем больше он думает о произошедшем, тем меньше смысла находит.  
— Слушай, — осторожно начинает Бэмбэм, и Югём невольно напрягается. — Ты говоришь, Джексон и Джебом… Ты же видел Джебома, да? — Югём кивает. — И какой он?  
Югём прикрывает глаза и долго пытается сформулировать ответ. Потом вздыхает и ограничивается коротким:  
— Взрослый.  
Может, в этом вся проблема, добавляет он про себя. По хмурому лицу Бэмбэма становится понятно, что он прекрасно знает, о чём думает Югём. Югём толкает его плечом, мол, я в порядке, но Бэмбэм всё равно выглядит обеспокоенным.

— Югём!  
Югём замирает на лестнице и оборачивается: Джинён стоит на пороге квартиры, на ней лёгкая блузка и всё те же домашние штаны, будто она бросила переодеваться на полпути.  
— Привет, нуна, — Югём неуверенно спускается на несколько ступенек вниз.  
— Ты занят? — спрашивает Джинён, будто между прочим, будто не она выскочила из квартиры, чтобы позвать его. Югём боится задумываться об этом: вдруг ему просто кажется, вдруг он видит то, что ему хочется?  
Джинён дёргает кончик чуть неряшливого хвоста — нервный чудесный жест. Югёма прошивает желанием подойти и обнять её.  
— Нет. Что-то случилось? — на всякий случай уточняет Югём, пытаясь _не надеяться_.  
— Джексон привёз целый чизкейк, — поясняет Джинён. Она очень странно говорит это “Джексон” — будто про глупого, но любимого щенка. — Зайдёшь?  
У Югёма пересыхает во рту, поэтому он просто кивает.  
Джексон оказывается классным: стоит Югёму появиться на пороге кухни, как Джексон лезет к нему с приветствиями, вопросами, шутками, предлагает чизкейк, смуззи и свою дружбу до конца жизни.  
— Заходи почаще, а то Джинён тут как в пещере, — говорит Джексон. — Вся её социальная активность — это позвонить Джебому два раза в неделю, ответить на письма клиентов и хотя бы раз в сутки пригрозить бросить мой номер в чёрный список.  
Джинён щипает его за плечо — и, судя по лицу Джексона, это очень больно.  
— Не слушай его, — говорит Джинён, и это звучит как угроза. Югём ёжится на своём стуле.  
— Джинён-а, — зовёт её Джексон, широко заулыбавшись. — Ван Ге?  
Джинён смотрит на него с таким выражением лица, будто не верит, что он на самом деле существует.  
— Пак Ге, — всё-таки послушно говорит она. Кажется, что она сама не знает, злиться ей или смущаться.  
Джексон издаёт полный восторга писк и, подтянув Джинён к себе, обнимает её за талию.  
— Джинён-а, ты супер, — говорит он, прижавшись щекой к её животу. Джинён решительно пытается отцепить его от себя.  
— Помнёшь мне блузку, — ворчит она, но её щёки чуть розовеют и взгляд становится совсем мягким. Джексон с Джинён забавные вместе, хотя, казалось бы, такие разные люди. У Югёма теплеет в груди. Когда он уже устанет влюбляться в Джинён?  
— Нам надо ехать, — говорит Джексон извиняющимся тоном. — Но я правда не шутил, — добавляет он. Джинён выглядит так, словно готова его одёрнуть, но всё-таки ничего не говорит.  
Югём кивает, улыбается — рядом с Джексоном вообще хочется всё время улыбаться, что за магия такая? — и, помахав на прощание, уходит. Джинён провожает его до двери, и, может, Югёму и кажется, но она выглядит то ли растерянной, то ли задумчивой.

— Негде переночевать? — спрашивает Джинён, пропуская его в квартиру. Югём сбрасывает с плеч куртку и вешает её в шкаф.  
— Может, я просто хотел увидеть тебя, — шутит Югём, а может, и не шутит, но Джинён всё равно застывает, её лицо за секунду становится отрешённым. Эту Джинён Югём совсем не знает, она не похожа на девушку, которая поцеловала его в клубе, не похожа на ту, что уложила его спать рядом с собой. Их отношения — ха — с самого начала были странными, но даже спустя месяц с их первой встречи Югём едва понимает, что Джинён о нём думает.  
За всё это время он заходит к ней лишь дважды, но часто ей пишет, ещё как-то раз он ездит с ней в супермаркет за продуктами и помогает дотащить пакеты до машины. Джинён правда много работает и может не отвечать на сообщения и звонки несколько дней, иногда её увозит куда-то такси, и Джинён не возвращается до утра или не возвращается вовсе. Не то чтобы Югём хотел всё это замечать — по-другому просто не получается.  
— Будешь ужинать? — спрашивает Джинён. Она не смотрит на Югёма, отказывается смотреть, и от этого неприятно колет в груди.  
— Нет, — качает головой Югём. — Слушай, нуна, если я не вовремя—  
Она несильно бьёт его по руке.  
— Посидишь со мной, пока я работаю?  
“Хорошо” выходит сдавленным и жалким. Джинён приходится чуть запрокидывать голову, чтобы посмотреть Югёму в лицо, — и, может быть, Югёму хочется плакать от внезапной нежности.  
Пока он смотрит “Спанч Боба”, Джинён быстро набирает статью. Югём пытается почитать, что же она там пишет, но в тексте оказывается куча слов, которые он с трудом читает, — что уж говорить про понимание.  
Где-то в районе десяти звонит мама. Югём долго смотрит на светящийся экран, а потом просто выключает звук. Скажет, что был занят, — в сотый раз. Он перезвонит ей потом, конечно, только соберётся с мыслями. Врать ей с каждым днём становится только сложнее.  
Джинён никак не комментирует его действия, только молча наблюдает. Уже потом, разобравшись со статьёй, она подходит к нему сзади и, положив ладони ему на плечи, мягко их сжимает.  
— Пойдём спать?  
— Да, я пойду—  
Джинён давит ему на плечи, не давая встать и уйти, а потом и вовсе наклоняется и упирается лбом куда-то Югёму в затылок. Это совсем усталый и отчаянный жест, и Югём не знает, что с ней такой делать.  
— Не знаю, что с тобой делать, — говорит Джинён, и Югём даже улыбается.  
— Что если я тебя сейчас поцелую? — спрашивает Югём, и Джинён тепло фыркает ему в шею.  
— Иди чисти зубы и ложись спать.  
Она не сказала “нет”, вертится у Югёма в голове всю ночь. Джинён тоже долго засыпает, отвернувшись от него. Её спина, узкая и усталая, кажется далёким и уютным местом.

Бэмбэм театрально закатывает брови и стонет, стоит только Югёму упомянуть Джинён. Бэмбэм говорит, что упорно не понимает, как они могут проводить столько времени вместе, спать в одной постели и не встречаться.  
— Мы даже не целовались, — ноет Югём, и Бэмбэм, схватившись за сердце, драматично валится на кровать.  
Как работают их отношения — тайна, в которую не посвятили и самого Югёма. То, что началось как неудачный флирт в баре, внезапно переросло во что-то большее, что-то по-своему значимое. Иногда Югём ночует у Джинён, иногда берёт её за руку или помогает застегнуть цепочку на браслете. Джексон немного рассказывает ему о том, как Джинён встречалась с Джебомом в старшей школе, и Югёму на удивление становится спокойней.  
Он находит себе новое место работы — студию недалеко от дома, и, хотя условия устраивают его не на все сто, он не жалуется. Всё тот же Джексон — ещё одна новая константа в его жизни — помогает Югёму разобраться с мамой или, скорее, с чувством вины перед ней. “Будешь жалеть, что испугался и не позвонил”, — говорит он, но это не звучит, как упрёк. Разговор получается долгим, и в конце у Югёма начинает дрожать голос. Мама просит заехать на следующей неделе и обещает приготовить ему всё, что он захочет.  
О чём он ещё пожалеет из-за того, что испугался и не сделал? Югём ловит краем глаза Джинён, её мягкий серьёзный профиль. В последнее время она всё чаще убирает волосы в косу, и Югём может беспрепятственно разглядывать её смешные розоватые уши. Они мгновенно краснеют, если Джинён случайно ловит его взгляд.  
Вечер оказывается совсем холодным, и Югём прячет руки в карманах куртки. Он ждёт Джинён возле банка, они договорились потом пойти поужинать, потому что ни у него, ни у неё дома вечно ничего нет.  
На Джинён тяжёлое чёрное пальто и огромный вязаный шарф, спускаясь по лестнице, она даже не отрывает взгляда от каких-то бумаг.  
— Джинён-нуна, — зовёт её Югём, и Джинён вскидывает голову. Она смотрит на него долгим взглядом, а потом начинает так отчаянно смеяться, что даже забывает прикрыть рот рукой, — эта её привычка всегда сводит Югёма с ума.  
— Что, — обиженно бормочет Югём, когда Джинён подходит ближе и запрокидывает голову. Она не перестаёт улыбаться и тянется, чтобы потрогать желтоватые пряди у Югёма на затылке.  
— Что-то пошло не так? — спрашивает она чуть насмешливо, но Югём не обижается.  
— Думал, что будет выглядеть круто, — она вздыхает, но не раздражённо, а как, ну, как с Джексоном. У Югёма теплеют щёки, но пусть Джинён думает, что он покраснел от холода.  
— Югём-а, — говорит она странным, тихим голосом, а потом тянется к нему, чтобы поцеловать его родинку, кончик носа, подбородок—  
И тронуть его губы своими.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [блинк](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458776) by [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim)




End file.
